


Bloody Freezing

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Caught, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis catches an intimate moment between Sebastian and Dan and begins to question his own relationship with Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intimate Moments

Curled against Dan’s side, Sebastian let his eyes flutter shut as he listened to the constant and calming beat of the brunette’s heart beneath his ear. They were a tangle of limbs, mouths turned in upright, satisfied smiles. One of Seb’s arms was tucked tightly around Dan’s waist, holding him close. The other ghosted over Dan’s arm, the skin cold to his touch,

“You’re freezing Dan…” He murmured softly, peeling his eyes open as he peered up at the Australian.

Dan smiled sheepishly, “Forgot to pack anything warmer than this.” He fingered the hem of his thin RedBull t-shirt, “Didn’t realise it’d be this cold.”

Seb chuckled, every year it was always the same. When it came to packing, Dan was normally underprepared, never having weather appropriate clothing or part of his racing gear. It was only because of Seb that he remembered his passport, “At least it’s not raining?” He offered, remembering the last race held at Silverstone when Dan’s curls had been plastered to his forehead, rain dripping from his damp clothing, a miserable pout resting on his lips.

“Might as well be, it’s bloody freezing…” Dan thust his lower lip outwards, mirroring the pout from the previous year as he shivered, his body involuntarily proving his point.

With a fond smile, Sebastian sat forwards, slipping out of Dan’s arms. His fingers moved without hesitation to the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it over his body. He then thrust it at Dan who graciously accepted the soft material and pulled it over his long limbs, instantly warming his skin. He turned to Sebastian, pressing a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips before murmuring softly, 

“I don’t want you to get cold Seb.”

Sebastian shook his head, “I’m used to it. Besides you look better in red.” With a grin, he gestured towards the hoodie, the same red that covered his Ferrari car. It looked good against Dan’s tanned skin, contrasting the usual dull colours he wore. The height difference meant the material was taught against Dan’s muscular frame, straining slightly at his broad shoulders. Sebastian thought it was definitely a good look, one that he could certainly get used to. 

A laugh escaped Dan’s parted lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian’s smaller frame, bringing him close to his body, “We talked about this, my contract doesn’t run out for another two years.” 

“I can still dream.” Seb murmured sleepily, lifting a hand to stifle a yawn. It had been a busy day, both men exhausted from the race followed by endless media interviews and team talks. He placed his head back against Dan’s chest, his soft hair tickling the underside of Dan’s chin, “One day we’ll be teammates.” He said confidently, letting his eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones as he closed his eyes.

Dan ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, brushing the strands that had fallen over his closed eyes, “I hope so Sebby, I really do.”  
\---

Lewis shut the door silently behind him, not wanting to disturb the two drivers. It had been an accident, walking in on such an intimate moment in his search for Nico. He hadn’t really expected his German to be in the RedBull motor home but he had been running out of places to search. But he found himself transfixed by the thought in Sebastian’s action, the look of love in Dan’s eyes as he covered himself in the foreign red, the laughter shared between the two. It had been a moment of love, genuine, happy love. It was almost a distant memory for Lewis, feeling like that. He knew that if he searched deep enough, he could remember holding love for Nico. But now, it was looks of red rage, anger driven words, ones that just continued to drive them apart. They too had once shared the optimism and excitement of racing for the same team but it hadn’t lasted long. Lewis sat down on the motorhome step, clutching his head between his hands. He blinked quickly, trying to stop the tears that were bubbling up in his eyes. But it was useless, they spilled over his long eyelashes, falling onto his sun-kissed cheeks. He started crying as he asked himself: Would they ever get it back? Could he ever share love with Nico again?...


	2. Slipping Through Fingertips

With the image of Sebastian held tightly in Dan’s embrace ingrained into his mind, Lewis couldn’t help but look on with awe at their every interaction. He simply couldn’t understand how they managed to cope with the pressures of racing and maintaining a relationship. Especially one concealed from the public eye. He had asked himself on many different occasions, how were they able to keep up all the secrecy? When he had tried with Nico, they had crumbled under the stress of it all. That’s when the love had turned into hatred, not just in the bedroom but on track. But Lewis couldn’t see that with Sebastian and Dan. They were happy in each other’s company, even if meant keeping up a pretence that Lewis had struggled so much with.

As much as he was happy for the two men, Lewis couldn’t help the ugly jealousy that bubbled up inside of him.  
\---

A red blush warmed Sebastian’s cheeks, Daniel’s breath tickling at his skin. The taller man had leant forwards, pressing his lips against Seb’s ear, curling around whispered words, too quiet for Lewis to hear. He watched as Seb lifted his arm, pressing his hand against Dan’s shoulder, his fingers tightening around the soft skin. He noticed the way Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise, the bright blue clear behind his long eyelashes. A laugh escaped from between Seb’s parted lips, a slightly higher pitch than normal as he pushed Dan away, affection in his gaze. The couple separated after that, not wanting to arouse the interest of the cameras and interviewers surrounding them. But Lewis saw. He always saw.

\----  
Dan’s fingertips traced the number 5 printed on Sebastian’s car, the white bright to his eyes against the brilliant Ferrari red. He took a step towards the blonde German sitting in the cockpit of the car, smiling fondly as his hands moved expertly around the steering wheel, practising for the race that was about to take place. He reached over, stilling Seb’s movements momentarily before murmuring softly, “Good luck today Seb, I’ll try not to beat you by too much.” 

The corners of Sebastian’s mouth turned upwards, grinning at the Australian standing before him, “May the best man win.” 

Dan laughed before turning to seek his own car currently residing in the RedBull garage. Before he started walking, he looked over his shoulder and called, “Oh I will, don’t worry.” Confidence seeped from his voice while Sebastian simply stuck his tongue out slightly in response.

With a heavy sigh, Lewis pulled his helmet over his eyes, obscuring his vision of the two men in the garage beside him. 

\---

It was too loud for Lewis. The thumping bass pulsated across the room, throbbed through the floorboards and vibrated through the sweat covered limbs of everyone on the dance floor. Lewis had found a quiet corner beside the bar, choosing to watch in fascination as fellow drivers and engineers danced and drank the night away. His gaze lingered on two drivers in particular: Sebastian and Daniel. Finding himself almost obsessed by the intimacy in each little action, Lewis watched intently, hoping to see the love they shared shine again. He so desperately wanted to replicate it with Nico, wanting to be happy with the blonde again. But he was struggling, finding it difficult to express his true emotions without being too forward or leaving himself too vulnerable. 

Sebastian’s fingers were curled against the glass, cool beneath his skin. It contained an amber liquid, one that he knew was Dan’s favourite drink. Thrusting it towards the brunette, Seb smiled. Dan’s hand slid around the bottom of the glass, his fingertips brushing against the calloused skin that belonged to Sebastian. They held the position for a fraction too long before Dan’s thumb smoothed across the condensation that had gathered on the glass. He rubbed the cold liquid against Seb’s finger, watching in delight as the normally happy features scrunched in disgust. 

Lewis watched from afar as Dan’s head fell back, laughter escaping from his lips while Seb pushed at him playfully. They really had it all. Suddenly feeling inspired, Lewis pulled his gaze from the couple, turning to find his own German. He scanned the room, hoping to find the brilliant blue he had grown so fond of. But as his eyes fell on Nico, Lewis’ heart almost broke all over again. They were struggling together, but Lewis hadn’t realised it was this bad. Nico had his arms thrown around a petite blonde’s waist as they moved in time to the music, slow and flirty movements that Lewis couldn’t bare to watch. He was losing Nico and he hated it.

With a sad sigh, Lewis pulled himself from his seat and pushed through the crowds of swaying bodies. It wasn’t the time, not here, not now. But as he searched for his hotel room, he asked himself: When would be? Would he even be able to salvage what they once had? Nico was slipping through his fingertips and Lewis knew if he didn’t act soon, he would be gone forever.


	3. This Time Around

“I love you.” 

The words were spoken carelessly, thrust into the silence of the room in an act of desperation, of alcohol induced stupidity. Lewis had been standing in the doorway of the hospital room, taking in the sight of Nico looking so helplessly vulnerable when his emotional turmoil suddenly became too much. Pale against the pure white of the hospital sheets, body barely moving, Lewis’ influenced mind concluded that Nico was lifeless. But it was the constanting beeping of the machinery that crushed the idea, alerting Lewis to the fact that Nico’s heart was still beating, strong and rhythmic. The words had spilled from his lips in relief, regret instantly replacing them. With Nico’s eyelashes resting against his skin, fluttering ever so slightly, Lewis desperately hoped and wished the words had gone unheard, an unconscious slumber saving him the embarrassment of explaining those three words. But luck was against him.

Nico opened his eyes slowly as he turned to look at Lewis, wincing slightly at the movement. He smiled softly at the Mercedes hoodie taught against Lewis’ muscular body, recognising the number 6 imprinted into the fabric, “You love me?” He asked curiously, unsure whether it had been the painkillers sparking Lewis’ mouth to curl around the three words he had longed to hear or whether they had actually been spoken in his soft English lilt.

Lewis nodded, the movement long and slow. He took a tentative step into the room, closing the door behind him before looking back at Nico, “I thought I was going to lose you today Nico.” His voice cracked as he spoke, raw emotion making him suddenly sound hoarse and croaky. He stepped further, until he was standing by Nico’s bed, his fingers lightly tracing the purple bruising that had started forming around Nico’s body, “I thought you’d gone.” He whispered.

From this distance, Nico could spot the redden rims of Lewis’ eyes, the skin of his cheeks shiny with shed tears. He carefully lifted one arm and brushed the pad of his thumb against Lewis’ cheekbone, “I’m still here Lewis, I’m not going anywhere.” To Nico’s surprise, his heart bled sympathy and care towards Lewis. He knew the helpless struggle of watching someone collide with the barrier, no knowledge of what caused it or whether they were alright. He knew how difficult it was to have to continue driving, as if nothing had happened. And he knew how horrible it must have been for Lewis to watch the silver arrow curl around the side of the track. 

With difficulty, Nico shifted his battered body to the side of the bed, his face contorting in agony, the pain overwhelming despite the previously taken medication. He lifted the itchy blanket covering his bruised skin and gently patted the lumpy mattress beneath him. Lewis’ brown eyes melted as he looked with fondness at Nico. He slipped beside the German, his arms instinctively wrapping around the slender curvature of Nico’s waist, his thumb resting against his protuding hipbone. He buried his face into Nico’s chest, inhaling the scent of cars and coffee. Nico’s scent. As Nico’s arms slipped around Lewis’ body, warmth seeping from the contact made, Lewis discarded the strong pretence he had been trying to keep up. Bubbles of emotion fell from his eyes, splashing against the thin material of Nico’s hospital gown, leaving damp circles. Ugly sobs fell from Lewis’ lips as he let himself finally express how he was feeling. The emotional exhaustion finally becoming too much. He felt Nico’s hand at the base of his neck, gently stroking at the wild curls. Chapped lips pressed against his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, anywhere and everywhere Nico could reach. 

Once the crying had mostly subsided, Lewis lifted his head and spoke softly to the blonde, his voice barely above a whisper, “I’m sorry…”

Nico raised his eyebrow in confusion, to his knowledge, Lewis hadn’t done anything that required an apology, “What for?” He asked.

“You’re the one injured and I’m the one crying.” A small smile lifted Lewis’ mouth, even though it was Nico lying injured in the hospital, it was Lewis being taken care of. It was a selfless act of kindness, one that would make even Sebastian and Dan proud. “I just - I’ve wanted to tell you for so long but I never knew how. But after watching today, I couldn’t bare for anything happen to you man, without you knowing how much you mean to me.” He explained as silent tears cascaded down his face.

“You mean a lot to me as well.” Nico replied, his hand seeking Lewis’ as he slotted their palms together, fingers tangling with fingers, “And you always will.” 

It had been a while since Lewis had felt Nico’s skin against his own, hands clutching together. He had almost forgotten what Nico’s fingers felt like beneath his own. But at the small action, they fitted together perfectly like they were made for each other, like the final puzzle piece had finally been connected. Lewis pressed his lips against Nico’s, capturing them in a sweet and gentle kiss, so unlike the rough hating ones he was used to. 

It wasn’t going to be easy. But watching Sebastian and Dan interact together made him realise it was possible. It was possible to love the same person you fought against. Maybe, just maybe, they would be alright this time around...


End file.
